The structural supports for a roof of a vehicle include various pillars that extend downward from the roof to either the side panels or the floor member of the vehicle. In a vehicle such as a sedan, the frame includes a front A-pillar, a middle B-pillar, and a rear C-pillar. These pillars are designed to receive crush-type forces placed upon a roof in a rollover crash or other type of crash where a vertical force is applied to the roof of the vehicle. In these pillars, weak areas are reinforced with sheet metal that is welded to the pillar. However, as reinforcement is added to one weaker area, other weaker areas appear. This trend of applying reinforcement can continue until the pillar reaches its load limit with weak areas still remaining within the pillar. This method of reinforcement generally serves to shift the weakened areas of the pillar from one point to another.